


Beautiful

by PioBoxy



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Suwon takes a moment.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got her stuff together for one tiny drabble? 
> 
> As always sorry for my grammar/spelling.

Beautiful. There was just something beautiful about Jaeduck. Suwon could write an endless list of things about Jaeduck he found beautiful. His eyes, his smile, the smallness of his hands. But Suwon could never say why, atleast nothing other than because they were Jaeduck's. Jaeduck was just beautiful. 

And so beautiful, it was the only word that came to mind as he watched Jaeduck sleep in their hotel room. The room was dark, curtains partially closed to block out most of the late afternoon sun. Jaeduck was facing the window, sleeping on his side, legs tucked closed to his body. Even from where he stood, Suwon could see his cheeks were still a bit red from the day's hazy humid heat. 

Suwon smiled as Jaeduck moved in his sleep. Putting his shoulders closer together as he snuggled into the pillows. It made him look so small and delicate. It was a cute mannersim of his, his curled form reminding Suwon of a cat. 

Jaeduck: a cat. The statement was more accurate than it would appear. From the way he slept to the way he carried himself at times, Jaeduck sometimes exuded the flexibility and elegance of a cat. This was especially true whenever he craved Suwon's attention. Jaeduck would look at him with heavy lidded eyes, crawling up Suwon's body for a kiss, the swing of his shoulders and smile looking like those of a cat stalking its prey. 

Jaeduck was incredibly sexy then. One shoulder at a time dropping into gentle swings with every move and hips swaying until he straddled Suwon's hips.

Suwon loved those moments the most. To have Jaeduck's bright eyes on him. His blunt nails digging into his shoulders and lips grazing his cheek as Jaeduck leaned close and whispered his name. 

"Suwon."

The softness of it always sent chills down his spine. 

Suwon quietly approached the bed, stopping just in front of Jaeduck. From this angle, Jaeduck looked so sweet. His thick black locks falling in gentle waves over his forehead and pillow. His unbelievably long lashes kissed his cheeks. They looked soft, like downy black feathers. Their presence alone shed so many years off Jaeduck's face, complimenting his other soft features. But Suwon's favorite feature by far were Jaeduck's soft pink lips. Suwin loved their gentle curve and they way they stretched over Jaeducks teeth when HD smiled. They looked especially beautiful now. The light of the afternoon reflected off them, giving them a tempting glossy look.

Suwon wanted to reach out and run his thumb over the bottom lip. But he held back, he didn't want to wake Jaeduck up. Not when he seemed so tired. So Suwon stood there observing him. Taking note of all saw. Eyes following the gentle curves of his figure. Noting how slim his ankles were and how the tattoo there starkly contrasted yet simultaneously looked softly drawn against the skin. 

He doesn't know how long he'd been observing Jaeduck when he finally stirs. Jaeduck uncurls himself, a soft whine escaping his lips as he stretches sleepily. He archs his back a bit as he raises one arm over his head. And then curls up again with a quiet whine. 

"Had a nice nap" Suwon asks softly. Jaeduck opens one eye, glancing at him briefly before smiling. "Suwon," he murmurs sleepily, reaching for him. Suwon chuckles as he climbs into bed with him. Jaeduck snuggles up to him happily, throwing one leg over his. 

"Sleep with me," Jaeduck mumbles as he tucks his head in the crook of Suwon's neck.

"Its still early tho," Suwon replied. 

"Hmm but it's too hot out anyway…" 

Suwon hums in agreement. "You're right. We can always do something later." 

But Jaeduck doesn't respond. He's already asleep again. His gentle breath tickling Suwon's collarbone. Suwon smiles. He adjusts himself a bit, careful to not wake Jaeduck up. And as he rests his chin against Jaeduck's head, he takes a breath of Jaeduck's flowery shampoo before closing his eyes. The rhythm of Jaeduck's chest rising and failing against his, lulling Suwon to sleep.


End file.
